untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
The Time
The Time is the overarching name of most of the books based off of the Fate Series, by Thirteen, or me. Whatever you prefer. Overview Summary The Time is, once again, a fanfiction thing consisting of the series mentioned above, and mostly stars the Emiya Family. For a majority of the books, the main protagonist is Hajime, whether they be the male or female version. Meridian Series Post-Meridian Post-Meridian, the first book of the Meridian Series, follows the female Hajime, as Hajime Emiya, in her adventures through the First and Second Irregular Holy Grail War. Contrary to what I wrote in all the profiles of the characters who will take part in this book, I'm not sure if Hajime will end up with Achilles or Gilgamesh as her partner, but for now it's Achilles. Who she ends up with will depend on how writing the story itself goes. Anyways, she is a survivor of the Battle of Pyongyang, the final battle of World War III, rescued by Shirou Emiya, who adopts her and raises her on his own. Shirou later dies in a car crash, and Hajime is taken in by Shirou's close friend, Rin Tohsaka. The First Irregular Holy Grail War begins, and she Summons Lancer (Achilles) and goes through the war, gaining Caster (Gilgamesh) and Shielder (Hadrian) later on. They win the war after a huge fight with Berserker, and Achilles returns to the world as a normal living person instead of a Heroic Spirit. The Second Irregular Holy Grail War begins, and Hajime takes part, Summoning Caster (Cú Chulainn) but dies later on when someone else forces Gilgamesh to kill her. Gilgamesh revolts, kills his Master who commanded him to kill one of his close friends and mourns her. Achilles arrives at the scene, freaks out, creates a contract with Gilgamesh, and they win the War. Since they won, they get their wish of returning to the human world with Hajime, bringing her back to life, and she ends up with either Achilles or Gilgamesh; which one is still unconfirmed. Midday Midday, the second book of the Meridian Series, happening before the events of the first book, follows Shirou Emiya and his endeavors during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Accidentally, after running away from Lancer (Cú Chulainn) who wants to kill him because he, as a normal citizen, was not supposed to witness the Holy Grail War, Shirou Summons Angel. Angel fights him off, blah blah blah, this follows the Unlimited Blade Works ending of the original Fate/Stay Night game and theanime adaptation, except Shirou ends up with Angel instead of Rin. Poor Rin. Archer actually knows who Angel is, the two of them were already in a sort of relationship anyways, the big reveal that Archer is actually Shirou happens later, and yeah. Ante-Meridian Ante-Meridian, the third book of the Meridian Series, happening before the events of the second book, follows Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisvien von Einzbern as they fight in the Fourth Holy Grail War. It pretty much just follows the plot of Fate/Zero, but instead of Summoning Saber (King Arthur), they Summon Angel. And Berserker, instead of being Lancelot, is instead Henry V. Midnight Midnight, the fourth and final book of the Meridian Series, happening before the events of all the other books, follows Catherine of Valois during the French Holy Grail War. The War began illegally, really, when the Grail thought it would be interesting to involve Catherine in a bloodbath that would allow her to have her wish of bringing back her "husband." After the death of Henry V, her first husband, Catherine was left in a state of mourning and despair. Wishing to see her husband again, she resorts to "witchcraft," which is reallly Magecraft, but whatever. Anyways, she resorts to this and finds a Summoning ritual that supposedly can bring back the dead, and tries it out. However, without her realizing, this triggered the beginning of the French Holy Grail War. Rather than Summoning Henry V, she Summons Archer. She is disappointed, not realizing that this version of Archer was Summoned after experiencing the events of Ante-Meridian, and therefore knows who she is, that she would Summon him, and that she later becomes somewhat romantically involved with him at some point. That happens, they fight against the other Servants, they win, yada yada, but when Archer has to leave since the War ends, Catherine asks him to promise to meet with her again. He agrees, sadly, since he knows that this version of himself will never see her again, but knows that she will meet him in the future, or in the events of Midday. Glass Series Lunar Series Saison Series Freedom Series The Tales of a Rookie Samurai Whatever You May Be Dio Vuole Valley of the Fallen Throne of Questionable Heroes